No se como pero te amo (dogan Dustin x Logan)
by KoganjarlosISLOVE
Summary: Se imaginan si Dustin y Logan fueran novios pues es asi Logan ama a Dustin y Dustin tambien ama a Logan pero que pasara en una cita que cambiara sus vidas? Dogan
1. No se como

Aunque no lo crean mi historia es de un nuevo broman a de big time rush que yo cree llamado: dogan (Dustin x Logan)  
Bueno ojalá los disfruten !

No se como pero Te amo...

Logan estaba en el estudio junto con Kendall , ,Scott (el creador de BTR) y Dustin el amor de su vida ..el pequeño pálido no sabía por que pero desde unos meses se enamoró de Dustin el guitarrista de BTR  
Este estaba muy enamorado a soñado con que Dustin fuera su novio y hasta su prometido pero el se decía que era platónico

Bueno chicos ya casi estrenamos 24/seven el nuevo álbum-dijo Scott muy feliz  
Sii!-dijeron todos animados  
Bueno Logan y Dustin harán el subsono de esta canción-dijo Scott  
Logan se puso nervioso trabajar a solas con Dustin lo ponía muy asustado

Recibieron la partitura llamada crazy for u  
Estos entraron en la cabina para empezar

Bueno Logan empezare a tocar esto y tu cantarás esto ok-dijo Dustin  
Ok.k-dijo Logan nervioso

Dustin empezó a tocar pero Logan no cantaba esta tan nervioso que el nerviosismo lo controlaba

Te que pasa?-dijo Dustin  
No se estoy nervioso-dijo Logan asustado  
Se puede saber por que-dijo Dustin  
E eh! Por qué eh !...que tal si me equivoco-dijo Logan tratando de disimular la verdadera razón  
Y que tiene nadie nace perfecto-dijo Dustin además eres un excelente cantante-dijo Dustin  
Gracias-dijo Logan sonrojado

Estos siguieron por 2 horas de trabajo consecutivo  
Después estos tenían era la hora de cantar todos juntos antes de Logan entrara en la cabina Dustin le dijo

Buena suerte Logan -dijo Dustin  
Gracias-dijo Logan un poco sonrojado y entró en la cabina  
Hay Logan cuanto me gustaría que fueras mío-susurro Dustin muy bajo este también se había enamorado de Logan pero era capaz de decirle solo por proteger su amistad

Empezaron a cantar mientras Dustin y Kendall tocaban la guitarra  
See you looking at the magazine, oh.  
Watching girls on the MTV, yeah.  
They don't even look half as good to me, hey-yeah.  
Pony-tail and a pair of sweats, you still look like a perfect 10.  
Baby, you can wear anything.  
No matter what you do, you look beautiful...

And, how else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true.  
I'm crazy for you  
Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true…  
I'm crazy for you  
Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you

At a temperature of 103:  
Even sick as a dog, you look cute to me.  
Even at your worts, you're still the best.  
Hey-yeah!  
Hey pretty lady, yeah-you're so fine!  
If I was a pilot, I'd write your name in the sky.  
But the prettiness don't compare to what's inside.  
No-oh-oh-oh matter what you do, you look beautifull...

And, how else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true.  
I'm crazy for you  
Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true…  
I'm crazy for you  
Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, everybody.  
Girl so good, good, good, gotta tell somebody.  
You can even call me insane, but it won't change a thing...

How else can I say it?  
I'm feeling like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true.  
I'm crazy for you  
Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true..  
I'm crazy for you  
Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you

Después al final todos aplaudieron les había quedado excelente  
Al final todos se iban ir a sus casa pero una tormenta eléctrica no los dejaba salir del estudio al rato la luz se apagó la tormenta había

Ok chicos que no haya pánico dormidos aquí que piensan-dijo Scott  
Todos aplaudieron  
Las habitaciones se asignarán por orden de lista cada habitación será para dos personas-dijo Scott  
Logan y Dustin se pusieron nerviosos ya que después de dustin sigue Logan así que de pronto les toque la misma

Carlos y James-dijo Scott entregándoles la llave de la habitación  
Kendall y ciara -dijo Scott ""  
Katelyn y erin-dijo Scott """  
Logan y Dustin-dijo Scott """ estos se pusieron nerviosos Logan recibió la llave y caminaron hasta la habitación el problema su habitación solo tenía una cama para los dos los cuales se sonrojaron y se pusieron tan nerviosos que sus manos sudaban mucho estos se acostaron Logan en el rincón mientras que Dustin dormía al borde ambos se daban la espalda no querían hablarse

A la mañana siguiente ...  
Logan despierta y empieza a abrir sus ojos cuando los abre ve que Dustin esta cerca de el y estaban cara a cara este sé asusta y se sonroja  
Sé para y va al baño a orinar al terminar sale y ve a Dustin ya despierto

Buenos días logie-dijo Dustin poniéndose sus zapatos y una gorra  
Buenos días dust-dijo Logan sonriendo  
Mmmm tengo hambre-dijo Dustin  
Cuando no-dijo Logan riendo Dustin también ríe

Estos dos bajan y se sentían en la mesa donde todos están estos dos se siento en los puestos de forma que están a los lados cada uno  
El desayuno es amigable hablan sobre el nuevo álbum y que pronto también será la nueva temporada de BTR

Hola Logan-dijo Kendall este sabe que a Logan le gusta Dustin .y entonces que ?  
-dijo Kendall  
Que de que?-dijo Logan que no entendía  
Como dormiste con Dustin-dijo Kendall  
Pues estaba demasiado nervioso -dijo Logan  
Jaja-río Kendall  
No es gracioso-dijo Logan enojado  
Bueno chicos que planean hacer en su día de descanso-dijo Scott  
Aún no sabemos -dijo todo BTR al unísono

Hoye Logan deberías confesarle todo a dustin dile que lo amas con todo tu corazón-dijo Kendall o Logan susurrando  
Tal vez pero si me rechaza -dijo Logan  
No lo creo además sospecho que también le gustas ..Andale yo lo citare y le digo que nos reunamos en algún lugar pero en cambio estarás tu y le dirás todo ¿qué te parece?-dice Kendall explicando  
Creo que ..,... Si-dijo Logan  
Ok dijo Kendall

que pasara en la cita de Logan con Dustin ...serán novios cómo planea logan? Podran ser felices? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo bye


	2. Al fin juntos

ㅐola disfruten este cap

Era de noche y Kendall le envía un mensaje a Dustin pondrían su plan a funcionar  
Le envía:

Hola Dustin por favor reúnete con migo en el parque tengo que decirte algo importante -Kendall  
Dustin al leerlo no sabe si ir o no pero no ir sería de mala educación así que se arregló se puso su típico sombrero y salió fue al parque y espero

Logan...  
Logan sale de su casa y va hacia el parque por el plan  
Este fue y vio a Dustin sentado en una banca este se acerco y le dijo

Hola dustin -dijo Logan  
Ho..hola? -dijo Dustin no entendía según el mensaje era de Kendall no de Logan  
Si ya se Kendall te cito pero el que te necesita soy yo-dijo Logan  
Que?-dijo Dustin curioso  
Yo yo emmm yo esto..to y...emmm eh ena.-Logan no era capaz d decir  
Tu estas-dijo Dustin  
Te amo estoy enamorado de ti-dijo Logan Dustin se sentía feliz  
Logan yo también te amo -dijo Dustin feliz  
Entonces?-dijo Logan  
Entonces que? -dijo dustin curioso  
Quieres ser mi novio -dijo Logan con esperanza  
Eh. ... Si Logan-dijo Dustin te amo-dijo Dustin se acercó y beso a Logan por fin sus sueños se cumplían era el mejor beso que ellos han dado  
Se separan y se dicen TE AMO. (Que tierno)

A la mañana ...  
Logan y Dustin ya eran novios el sueño de los dos gracias Kendall decía Logan a Kendall y lo abraza desde hoy Logan se mudará a la casa de Dustin para vivir como una pareja normal  
Después ... Cuando ya habían mudado todo estos estaban viendo tv en la sala después se miran y se besan se aman demasiado  
Ya es hora de dormir  
A esta hora estos dos se acuestan en la misma cama sin darse la espalda antes duermen abrazados

Buenas noches mi logie-dijo Dustin  
Buenos noches dust-dijo Logan  
Y estos caen en un profundo sueño

Al día siguiente ...  
Dustin se despierta a las 5:00 am tiene un ensayo de guitarra en Seattle y este queda lejos  
Logan le ayuda a prepararse le ase el desayuno  
Dustin cojee su guitarra y sus llaves ah y su sombrero típico

Adiós Logie nos vemos más tarde -dice Dustin y le da un tierno beso a Logan  
Adiós dust-dijo Logan y le hace señas diciendo "adiós"  
Dustin se monta en su moto y se va a toda velocidad  
Logan al ver que este se iba se pone triste pero alomenos volverá Logan esta tan feliz que Dustin lo haya aceptado ! ONG esta que estalla

Logan después de un rato se aburre y decide decirle a sus amigos que es novio de Dustin así que les envía un mensaje a James,Carlos y a Kendall

James:hola James ojalá estés bien te envió este mensaje para que sepas que soy novio de Dustin mi amor ! No se como reaccionaras pero ojalá estés feliz con la noticia ! Adiós

Carlos: Carlitos hola...te envió este mensaje para que sepas que soy novio de Dustin y lo amo mucho no se como reaccionaras con la noticia ojalá estés feliz adiós!

Kendall:gracias amigo te debo una gracias a ti soy novio del amor que más quise y ya estamos juntos gracias solo gracias feliz día adiós

Después de enviar los mensajes a Logan le da hambre y va a la cocina y prepara lasaña su comida favorita al terminar su celular vibra es una llamada de Dustin

Hola-dice Logan  
Hola logie como estas-d  
Bien y tu? -l  
Bien estoy mejorando si-d  
Felicidades cariño-l  
Si te extraño -d  
Yo también a que horas regresas? -l  
No se ..depende del ensayo creo que a las cinco más omenos-d  
Okye -l  
Bueno debo seguir ensayando adiós cariño te amo mucho-d  
Ok adiós besos te amo-l  
Al finalizar su celular vuelve a sonar es Kendall  
Hola-l  
Hola Logan -k  
Ah hola Kendall-l  
Te llamo para saber si quieres venir a una fiesta! Woo hoo-k  
Ajaja claro a que horas -l  
aurita a las 3:00 pm no faltes-k  
Hay estaré-l  
Adiós-k  
Adiós-l y cuelga Logan mira el reloj y ve que son las 2:00 pm le quad poco tiempo para arreglarse 45 minutos después de arreglarse está en camino a la casa de Kendall donde se hará la fiesta "woo hoo " jaja así se llama

no se pierdan el siguiente cap por que les tengo una sorpresa

que pasara en la fiesta woo hoo? Qué pensara Dustin cuando llegue a casa y no encuentra a Logan? Véalo en el siguiente cap bye


	3. Fiesta woo hoo

Hola waza como están muchachos y muchachas bueno disfruten el capítulo

Logan llega a la casa de Kendall entra y ve que la fieta es enorme hay mucha gente incluyendo a sus amigos y a Scott el baila muy raro da risa ajaj (1€)  
Este entra y busca a Kendall pero mientras tanto...

James...  
James leyó el mensaje que le envió Logan sobre que el y Dustin son novios le da rabia ya que James esta enamorado de Logan no lo puede creer tiene que hacer algo para separarlos pero que?...

Logan...  
Logan encuentra a Kendall hablando con Carlos

Hola amigos como están-dijo Logan  
Bien -dijo Kendall y Carlos¡  
Kendall esta fiesta es increíble-dijo Logan  
Gracias quieres beber-dijo Kendall  
Eh no lo se-dijo Logan  
Vamos Logan esto es una fiesta-dice Carlos  
3esta bien-dijo Logan  
Si!-dijo Carlos toma -""  
Logan lo recibe y toma  
...

James ve a Logan por donde esta Kendall y carlos este va y saluda hola!  
Hola James-  
Que fantástica fiesta Kendall-dijo James  
Gracias-dijo Kendall  
Después de unos ratos bebiendo y bailando a James se le ocurre algo  
Hará que Logan duerma echándole a su cerveza un polvo dormilón  
James cojee la cerveza le echa ese polvo y la pone en su lugar después Logan toma cerveza sin saber que tiene nitrógeno astronómico (me lo inventé lol) esto hace que una persona caiga en un profundo sueño a Logan ya le empieza el efecto James carga a Logan sale de la fiesta entra en el auto de James James sin pensarlo besa a Logan...

Dustin ...  
Por fin llego a casa me muero por ver a Logan este baja y entra a la casa

Logan! Regrese-dijo Dustin pero nadie contesta  
Hola?-dice dustin pero de nuevo nadie contesta

James...  
Su plan había empezado tomo el celular de Logan y toma una foto de el besando a Logan y la sube a una página de fotos preguntas videos mensajes etc etc ...

Dustin...  
El celular de Dustin vibra ve un nuevo mensaje subido por Logan lo abre y queda congelado es una foto de el besando se con James Dustin al ver esto empieza a llorar no lo puede creer su novio se estuviera besando con otro chico...que no es el

James...  
James besa un rato más a Logan hasta que este despierta y lo avienta  
James que haces-dijo Logan molesto  
Te beso doc-dijo James  
Pero yo soy novio de dustin ... Y pásame mi celular -dijo Logan este ve y ve que tenía una foto de el besando se con James y estaba en y se asustó más cuando vio la hora 5;30 pm Dustin ya llego y de seguro vio la foto depronto ojalá

Que mal amigo eres James-dijo Logan y se baja del vehículo y se va  
No te preocupes Logan serás mío solo mío-dijo James

Logan...  
_después cuando Logan llega a la casa de Dustin y suya entra despacio entra y entra cierra la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido sube al 2piso donde queda la habitación pero Dustin lo ve entrar y cruza los brazos

Y tu donde estabas? ... A sí ..besándote con James-dijo Dustin  
Pero yo no quería el fue el que me beso y subió la foto-dijo Logan casi para llorar  
Hay ya no mientas si querías a James y no mi por que me dijisteis eso- dijo Dustin enojado  
Pero yo te amo-dijo Logan  
No Logan esto no funciona lo siento pero terminamos-dijo Dustin Logan al escuchar eso siente que va ha llorar  
Y múdate no te quiero volver a ver -dijo Dustin  
Pero...-dijo Logan pero es interrumpido  
Shh solo vete-dijo Dustin empacando las cosas de Logan Logan empieza a llorar

Al día siguiente ...  
Logan ya está en su casa y recuerda como fue haber vivido con Dustin y lo único en que piensa es en matar a James ! No volver a ser su amigo pero tendrá dos desafíos  
1:como volver con Dustin?  
2:vengarse de James ...

que hará Logan para vengarse? Volverá con Dustin? Vealo en el siguiente cap adiós


	4. Venganza (falso jagan)

Venganza (falso jagan)

Logan ya tiene su venganza es ser novio de James y después booommmm  
Romperle el corazón en 1.000.0000.0000000 pedazos y grabar una confesión como le paso a el  
Logan llama a James

Hola-j  
Hola James lo pensé y creo que me eh enamorado de ti-l  
Que bien ahora podremos estar juntos-j  
Si y me alegro-l  
Ok adiós te amo-j  
Adiós-l

Logan empezó su plan iría a la casa de James donde todo empezaría  
Este fue toco y James abrió  
Hola Logan-dijo James  
Hola James-dijo logan y lo beso  
Este entró y sentó en el sofá James se sentó a su lado tomo sus manos  
Gracias Logan ojalá podamos estar juntos -dijo James besando a Logan Logan corresponde  
"Logan disimuladamente saca su celular con una aplicación de grabación de voz "  
Y este pone a grabar ...  
James cual fue tu plan para separarme de Dustin?-dijo un curioso y vengativo Logan  
Pues fue besarte en mi auto antes de eso te dormí con un polvo te entre en mi auto y te bese subí la foto a AirTime para que Dustin terminara contigo y así estar contigo -dijo James "Logan para la grabación y le da guardar"  
A sí James tengo algo que decirte -dijo Logan  
Que?-dijo James sensual  
Terminamos te odio-dijo Logan se para y sale corriendo de la casa de James  
James se pone a llorar su corazón está más que roto esta estallado

Logan corre y va a la casa de Dustin  
Logan toca y Dustin abre

Hola...hay dios Logan otra vez no!-dijo Dustin  
Dustin solo asme un favor y escucha esto -dijo Logan  
Esta bien-dijo Dustin Logan reproduje la grabación la cual llamo "la confesión  
"James cual fue tu plan para separarme de Dustin?-dijo un curioso y vengativo Logan  
Pues fue besarte en mi auto antes de eso te dormí con un polvo te entre en mi auto y te bese subí la foto a AirTime para que Dustin terminara contigo y así estar contigo" Dustin no lo cree Logan tiene la razón la tiene

Logan lo siento debo creerte de hora en adelante -dijo Dustin  
Te perdono y quieres volver conmigo?-dijo Logan...  
Si logan -dijo Dustin y se besan después Logan se vuelve a mudar a la casa de Dustin

Dustin ..quiero demostrarte que enserio te amo ...quiere ser sólo tuyo quiero mi primera vez contigo -dijo Logan ansioso por la respuesta ...

lo se esta cortó muy corto pero me gusto la idea de Logan para recuperar a Dustin si que es inteligente pero la verdadera pregunta es Logan y Dustin tendran relaciones? Véalo en el siguiente cap el cual será un poco más largó bye amigos


	5. Mi primervez?

Mi primera vez...  
Logan le había dicho a Dustin que tuvieran sexo Logan estaba nervioso por la repuesta Dustin lo único que hace es besar a Logan

Eso responde la pregunta-dijo Dustin  
Si y mucho -dijo Logan empezó a besar a Dustin mientras  
Logan le quita la camisa a dustin y Dustin a Logan estos se besaban mientras Dustin desabrochaba la correa de Logan el cual este imitó le quit la correa y la tira en algún lado no se sabe donde Dustin le baja los pantalones a Logan quedando en bóxers Logan imita (Logan es muy plageto lol) después de un rato Dustin le baja los bóxer a Logan y le chupa la erección Logan time mucho al sentir que se va a venir le dice  
Dust necesito que estés dentro de mi-dijo Logan gimiendo  
Dustin se para baja sus bóxers alinea su pene contra la entrada de Logan empieza a entrar Logan gime de dolor Dustin entra lento lo más lento posible cuando esta adentró de este se queda un rato hasta que Logan se acostumbré cuando este esta listo dustin entra y sale de Logan después de un rato lo hacen salvajemente pero ya no pueden el placer les indica que es el final este se viene dentro de Logan después se preparan para dormir

A la mañana siguiente...  
Logan despierta siente un agudo dolor en su entrada Dustin también despierta

Buenos días cariño-dijo Logan y besa a Dustin  
Buenos días-dijo Dustin  
Que quieres de desayuno?-dijo Logan  
Huevos con tocino-dijo Dustin  
Ok-dijo Logan y salió de la cama se viste pero no es capaz de caminar por el dolor

Wooa-dijo Dustin  
Estas bien logie-""  
Si eso creo-dijo Logan algo adolorado  
Por supuesto que no vamos siéntate a ver tv yo haré el desayuno mientras tu descansas -dijo Dustin  
Gracias eres el mejor novio-dijo Logan dándole un pequeño beso  
Dustin bajó y empezó a hacer el desayuno

Logan estaba sentado y recordó algo ayer tenía planeado que hoy tuvieran una cita así que le diría a Dustin haber que pensaba sobre lo que este pensaba sobre ello  
Dustin subía con dos desayunos el de el y el de Logan

Mira tu desayuno-dijo Dustin  
Gracias-dijo Logan .oye hace mucho no tenemos una cita quieres que tengamos una-dijo Logan  
Claro ...cuándo y a que horas?-dijo Dustin  
Hoy .. 4:30 pm yo estaré desde las 11:00 hasta las 4:00 en el estudio grabando la 4 temp de Big time Rush -dijo logan emocionado  
O h felicidades en ton ces que espero-dijo Dustin y le da un tierno beso

A las 10:45 ...  
Adiós dust al estudio-dijo Logan  
Adiós Logie -dijo Dustin .y cuidado con james -dijo Dustin divertido  
Si lo seré-dijo Logan se besan Logan sale de la casa se monta en la moto y arranca directo hacia el estudio al llegar baja y entra muestra su permiso entra y busca a Scott

Hola Scott-dijo Logan  
Hola Logan listo para el primer episodio-dijo Scott  
Si-dijo Logan feliz  
Ok chicos comenzaremos con el primer episodio llamado Big Time Invasión :dijo Scott

Después de la grabación Logan va hacia la casa ansioso por la cita que tendrá con Dustin ..entra a la casa y encuentra una nota  
"Hola logie no podré ir a la cita tengo un ensayo con los guitarristas lo siento mucho pero al fin sabes que te amo"-Dustin  
Logan suspira


	6. Por que?

Por qué!?

Logan suspira lo que tanto esperaba no lo había cumplido pero bueno tenía más oportunidades de citas incluso más seguidas

Dustin...  
Dustin estaba viajando hacia Seattle para un repentino ensayo al llegar baja del auto al mismo tiempo que Carlos veía a este ya que estaba comprando una celular nuevo al verlo lo iba saludar pero vio algo que lo dejo congelado  
Vio a Dustin siendo besado por otro hombre se abrazan Carlos al no saber que hacer toma su cel y toma una foto mientras se besaban al ver pudo ver que el que besaba a Dustin era...

Logan...  
Logan estaba comiendo lasaña cuando su celular vibro era un mensaje de Carlos lo abrió mientras comía y empezó a leer  
"Hola Logan .Creo que debes ver esto pero no lo tomes tan mal por favor (ver foto)"  
Logan no entendía tomes tan mal? Abrió la foto y el celular se le cayó rompiendo la pantalla era una foto de su Dustin besando se con -  
Este cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar sentía que el pecho le estallaría lloraba muy fuerte ósea que cancelo la cita para estar con otro y no con el eso era lo que más le dolía

Después más tarde ...  
Dustin llega a casa  
Logan! Ya llegue-dijo Dustin al no tener respuesta subió al cuarto pensó que Logan dormía pero el vez de eso encontró una nota en la cama decía  
"Gracias por destruirme gracias por hacer que mi vida no tenga sentido gracias por todo eso no puedo creer lo que hiciste cancelaste una cita para estar con otro nunca valí nada para ti simple lo que tuvimos solo me viste con un stripper y no como tu amor gracias adiós "-Logan  
Dustin no entendía que hasta que recordó se había besado con Kendall pero fue solo para salvar su relación con Logan ya que James lo planeo James les empezaba a caer mal a todos este empezó a llorar así que llamo al número de Logan ... ... ... ... ... ...

Logan...  
Logan sintió que su celular sonaba lo recogió al ver que era Dustin lo dejo y no contesto esa llamada

Dustin ...  
... ... ... ... Este esperaba que Logan contestara pero nunca sucedió llamo 14 veces pero no contestaba

Logan...  
Logan quería contestar las llamadas pero no podía su corazón estaba roto

Dustin...  
Dustin subió a su auto y condujo hasta la casa de Logan bajó del auto y toco la puerta este tocaba y tocaba pero Logan no quería abrir este insistía hasta que recordó tiene la llave de la casa de Logan busco en sus bolsillos la encuentra la meta la gira y entra a la vas de Logan

Logan...  
Logan escucha que la puerta se abría  
Diablos tiene la llave-susurro Logan este no sabía que hacer así que se encerró en el armario entró y cerro la puerta

Dustin...  
Dustin entra y grita  
Logan. Logie donde estas? -grito Dustin  
Este subió al cuarto de Logan pero no lo encontró busco y no lo encontró este se arrecosto contra el armario sin saber que Logan estaba allí  
Logan estaba nervioso hasta que estornuda Dustin al escuchar esto abre la puerta de armario y Logan se sonroja

Hola. -dijo Dustin  
Ah ya vete -dijo Logan  
Logan déjame decirte lo que paso-dice Dustin  
Si ya lo se te besaste con Kendall y...-dijo logan pero fue interrumpido  
James-dijo Dustin  
James.?-dice Logan desconcertado  
Si James . Ese idiota hizo que kendall y yo nos besáramos si no lo hacíamos haría que tu y yo nunca volviéramos a estar felices -dijo Dustin com sinceridad  
Entonces ?-dijo Logan  
Que quiero disculparme logie-dice Dustin  
Te perdono solo que ahora odio a James -dijo Logan estrechando su mano con la de Dustin  
Pues ...ese idiota tendrá que mantenerse lejos de ti y de mi-dice Dustin  
Si y bien lejos -dice Logan quien besa a Dustin

Logan despierta lo que recuerda es que hace rato había vuelto a tener sexo con Dustin pero este se le ocurrió algo una cita una cita. Logan despierta a Dustin  
Ññññmm-gime Dustin  
Oye quieres una cita conmigo-dice Logan  
No lo se tengo sueño-dijo Dustin  
Pero el sueño es más importante que yo?-dijo Logan intentando sonar ofendido  
Esta bien-dice dustin y besa a Logan  
Estos se arreglan y van a un restaurante donde venden lasaña

Gracias por aceptar-dijo Logan  
De nada todo por ti-dijo Dustin y besa a Logan  
Después de comer estos salen a caminar por el parque cogidos de las manos felices de estar juntos

Dustin que canciones has aprendido del nuevo álbum-dijo Logan curioso  
Pues crazy for u y lost in love -dice Dustin sonriendo  
Logan corresponde esa sonrisa  
Oye tengo que comprar ropa para una sesión fotográfica me acompañas a comprar-dijo dustin  
Si claro vamos -dijo Logan  
Estos van al centro comercial más cercano que había entran y suben al 2 piso o mejor dicho el piso de la moda mientras estos trataban de elegir ropa aparece James

La muy feliz pareja-dijo James  
Tu que quieres-dijo Logan  
Nada logie-dijo James  
No le digas logie el es solo mío James superalo-dice Dustin con ironía  
Cállate no saben lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo James  
Nunca nos separas yo nunca te amaré en contrario te odio -dijo Logan  
Eso puede cambiar-dijo James  
Jamás-dijo Dustin y Logan al unísono  
James se enojó y se fue ...después de elegir ropa para Dustin estos pagan la ropa y van a casa llegan y se acuestan a dormir ya que es de noche además tienen que dormir temprano para llegar temprano al ensayo de mañana

A la mañana siguiente  
Dustin despierta con pereza en sus ojos los abre y Logan se despierta y gime no quería ir pero tenía que  
Llegan al estudio bajan y entran al gran estudio  
James los ve

Hola logie-dijo James  
Vete-dijo Logan y se va hacia otro lado con Dustin al llegar donde Scott le preguntan  
Hola Scott -dijo Dustin  
Hola dust listo para el ensayo de lost in love-dijo Scott  
Si -dijo Dustin emocionado  
Ya vengó voy al baño -dijo Logan  
Ok-dijo dustin . No te demores-dijo dust besándolo  
Que linda pareja-dice Scott  
Estos dos se sonrojan .ajaja  
Logan va en camino hacia el baño entra pero James lo atrapa esté entra con el al baño y cierra la puerta

James-dice Logan cuando se suelta del agarre de James  
Hola logie -dijo James y le roba un beso  
James ya te lo dije no quiero nada contigo-dijo Logan  
Pero que tiene el que no tenga yo-dijo James  
Que yo lo amo a el-dijo Logan tratando de salir  
A ha-dijo James  
Por qué no puedo salir?-dijo Logan pero James le toca la entrepierna  
Oye no me toques hay-dijo Logan .déjame salir -grita Logan  
No ! Espera no tienes ganas de orinar ?-dice James  
Si por ?-dijo Logan con diferencia  
Pues orina-dijo James  
No contigo aquí no puedo-dijo Logan *_*  
Okey-dijo James y se sienta a lado de la puerta para no dejar salir a Logan

James tenemos que ensayar-dijo Logan  
No hasta que orines-dijo James  
No orinare-dijo Logan  
Bueno aquí nos quedamos -dijo James volviéndose a sentar  
Esta bien-dijo Logan Logan se para al frente del baño y empieza con lo suyo pero siente a James mirándolo James se para y lo abraza por detrás este deja de orinar trata de subir sus pantalones pero James se lo impide James cojee la cabeza de Logan la agacha y este empieza a masturbar el miembro de Logan cuando Logan se viene regando su semen en la mano de James  
Woo eso fue muy rápido-dijo James lambiendo el semen de Logan  
Oye no hagas eso y ya déjame ir -dijo Logan toma una toalla y limpia la mano luce James no quiere que este este lambiendo su pertenencia este sale corriendo y ve a todos organizando se

Oye donde estabas? -dijo Dustin  
Tuve un problema con James el me cae muy muy mal lo odio-dijo Logan confesando  
Yo también lo odio-dijo Dustin  
Bueno empecemos -dijo Scott  
3...2...1...-""

Lost in love  
Drive me crazy, I'm so into you  
Tell me baby, do you feel it too?

And the taste of your lips got me feeling high  
Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies  
Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized  
I'll never be the same

Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love

Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do  
I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you

And the taste of your lips got me feeling high  
Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies  
Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized  
Come on let's run away

Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love x2

(Jake Miller)  
Call the FBI, call the CIA  
Cuz now I'm lost in love, I'm MIA  
No GPS, cuz baby you my compass  
I can show you the world like Christopher Columbus  
Baby you ain't even gotta worry bout a thing no  
Give a star line talking bout Ringo  
Just run away, don't make a sound  
I'm lost in love, don't wanna be found

Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love x2

Tell me baby, do you feel it too?

Todos aplauden  
Qu bien chicos-dijo Scott  
Gracias -dice todo BTR salen de la cabina  
Felicidades-dijo Dustin  
Gracias-dice logan y besa a Dustin James los ve y se le rompe el corazón de nuevo pero este tiene un plan que no debe fallar este hará que Logan sea de el  
Bueno eso cree el ...


	7. Por poquito !ㅌ

Después de el estreno del álbum 24/seven Dustin y Logan celebraban su 2 aniversario de novios así que van a la playa para celebrarlo ...es ya la tarde y miran la opuesta del sol más hermosa juntos

Que hermoso como tu_dijo Dustin mirándolo a los ojos (que tierno)  
Ooh es más como tu-dijo Logan sonriendo  
Estos se acercaron y se besaron era la pareja ideal  
después de la opuesta de sol dogan va al auto para volver a casa lo que no saben es que James estro en el auto cuando estos estaban en la playa  
Logan caminaba pero un sujeto lo cojee del brazo ,le tapa la boca para que no haga ruido ...Dustin entra al auto pero no ve a Logan iba a salir pero la puerta se cerró con fuerza impidiéndole el paso James sale de su escondite y se abalanza sobre Dustin y lo besa este se resiste pero James lo controla

Logan...  
El sujeto que tiene a Logan le dice  
Oye tu estas saliendo con Dustin-dijo el sujeto  
Si por?-dijo Logan con dolor  
Por qué perteneces a James y no a el-dijo el sujeto muy serio  
ahh! No nunca lo amare jamás-dijo Logan  
por qué no ! Hasta dónde yo se algo pasa en el auto-dijo el sujeto divertido  
Estos caminaron hacia el vehículo pero la escena los dejos en shock

Dustin-dijo Logan  
Logan auxilio-dijo Dustin  
Logan se suelta del agarre del sujeto trata de abrir pero estaba cerrado  
Dust ahh!-dijo Logan pero grito cuando voy que este estaba correspondiendo Logan enojado va toma el autobús y va a casa el sujeto sale corriendo y James sale del auto y también corre y dejan a Dustin muy confundido pero pensó "Logan"  
Este arranco el vehículo y salió hacia la casa .

Logan...  
Por qué lo correspondió ?  
Logan estaba confundido y enojado a la vez  
Dustin llega y entra sale pitado al cuarto y entra y ve a Logan  
Hola-dijo Dustin soñando amable  
Por qué!?-dijo Logan apunto de llorar  
Es que me deje llevar y mis labios...-dijo Dustin pero lo interrumpió  
Así que te gusta James? Increíble -dijo Logan  
Pero -dijo Dustin interrumpido  
Shh ya no Ma hables-dijo Logan  
Estos se prepararon para dormir Dustin en el cuarto pero Logan en el sofá el quería estar lejos de el  
Buenas noches te amo mucho-dijo Dustin con sinceridad  
Buenas noches-dijo Logan pero ignorando la frase "te amo mucho"  
Dustin al ver que ignoró esa frase se puso muy triste para que lo hizo?  
Bueno era mejor descansar ...

Logan...  
Logan llego al sofá se acostó en el pero no era capaz de dormir tenía un problema no sabía que pensar sobre lo ocurrido pero trato de no pensar en ello y dormir tranquilamente...

A la mañana siguiente ...  
Logan despierta temprano ya que tiene que ir al estudio a grabar la temporada 4  
Después de arreglarse y quedar bien el problema que tenía es que Dustin también tiene que ir al estudio así que tendrá que viajar con el algo que Logan no quería , estos salieron y entraron al auto en el transcurso del viaje ninguno se habla al llegar bajan muy rápido entran en el enorme estudio esperando a que empezaran el rodaje

Logan peleaste con Dustin lo veo muy separados-dijo Kendall curioso  
Si! James hizo un trampa así que ese maldito beso a Dustin pero el le correspondió y eso me tiene muy enojado-dijo Logan  
Lo siento-dijo kendall  
Gracias-dijo Logan sonriendo  
BUENO EMPECEMOS-dijo Scott  
1,...2...3...

Después del rodaje de big time cameo Logan y Dustin se preparan para volver a casa al llegar Logan baja entra y vuelve a acostarse en el sofá

Logan debemos hablar-dice Dustin  
Ah si para que me digas cuanto amas a James? -dijo Logan enojado  
No Logan .. Te amo a ti no a el-dijo Dustin con sinceridad  
No lo se-dijo Logan apunto de llorar pero Dustin lo beso  
Logan créeme por favor-dijo Dustin y Logan lo besa  
Esta bien no me puedo enojar contigo pero demuéstrame cuanto me amas-dijo Logan sensualmente

Logan besa a Dustin Dustin corresponde este lo carga se siguen besando después suben a la habitación Dustin cierra la puerta estos se tiran a la cama Dustin le quita la camisa a Logan el cual Logan lo imita después se quitan ambos su pantalón y quedan en bóxers Logan le quita los bóxers a Dustin y le chupa su erección después de un rato Dustin le chupa la erección a Logan  
Dust ohh te necesito que estés dentro de mi-dijo y gimió Logan  
Dustin no lo pensó alineo su pene con la entrada de Logan y de una estocada entra después que Logan se acostumbrara Dustin empieza a moverse dentro afuera dentro afuera así siguieron hasta que el placer les indico el final estos se acostaron mirandonsen a los ojos

Te amo mucho logie-dijo Dustin  
Y yo a ti -dijo Logan después se besan y caen en un profundo sueño

Sueño de Logan..  
Logan sueña que está en la playa con Dustin pasando una bonita tarde con su novio después estos entran al mar a nadar Logan sale un momento por bloqueador pero cuando entra ve que Dustin esta siendo devorado por un tiburón enorme este empieza a llorar ...de un momento para otro aparece en el funeral de Dustin y hay estaban todos Kendall,Carlos,James,Stephen,Scott,Tanya,Ciara,Eri n,katelyn etc... Después del funeral Logan está en el entierro del cuerpo de Dustin Logan es sostenido por Kendall y Carlos por que este se opone a que lo entierren bajo tierra este llora ...  
Poom Logan despierta estas usando y esta muy agitado este va al baño y toma pastillas tranquilos-adoras después de unos minutos este se siente más calmado así que se acuesta a dormir ...

A la mañana siguiente  
Al rededor de las 5:30 am el celular de Logan y Dustin sueñan estos se despiertan cojeen sus respectivos celulares es un mensaje de Stephen  
"Buenos días feliz pareja les envió este mensaje para que vengan tendremos un concierto en New York así que preparesen para el viaje nos vemos en el estudio a las 7:00"-Stephen  
Estos rápidamente se levantan y se bañan juntos supuestamente para ahorrar agua""" después del baño estos bajan a desayunar

Estas emocionado?-pregunto Dustin llevando la cuchara a su boca  
Si y un poco nervioso pero esto será sensacional-dijo Logan feliz  
Sierto-dijo Dustin quien ya había terminado de desayunar lleva el plato a la cocina al igual que Logan se cepillan Empacan sus cosas y salen al auto directo hacia el concierto ..

Que linda pareja y tantos problemas pero la pregunta es ...  
Como les irá en el concierto?  
Que pasará en el autobús?  
Que aran Dustin y Logan en el auto? XD no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo ! Bye


	8. Concierto en New York

Concierto  
Ya en el estudio y directo para ir a la gira se asignan los puestos en el auto bus  
Para buena suerte de Logan va con Kendall su mejor amigo  
1:Dustin  
Kendall  
Logan

2:Carlos  
James  
Stephen

Después de organizar los puestos están listos para arrancar al empezar a moverse Logan y Dustin de lo pasan abrazados  
Kendall esta jugando con su iphone una divertida aplicación el viaje esta calmado hasta que el tráfico de los ángeles los agarra en el caluroso día y estos estaban atrapados deciden tomar refrescos que están en la nevera Kendall tome 3 y de las pasa a Logan Dustin y a el mismo  
Después de 3 horas de largo viaje y tráfico los chicos llegan salvos a la ciudad mágica según Carlos ...

Bueno chicos tienes 2 horas para que se relajen y conozcan la ciudad-dijo Stephen  
Ok-dijo todo BTR más Dustin  
Oye quieres ir por un helado-dijo Dustin a Logan  
Si claro vamos-dijo Logan tomando la mano de Dustin y yendo hacia la heladería más cercana  
Hay Logan !-susurro James enserio gustaba de Logan ,Kendall al ver eso se entristeció ya que Kendall gusta de James pero este sabía que este jamás le correspondería

James lo siento pero Logan jamás va a amarte el tiene a Dustin-dijo Carlos  
Si lo siento-dijo Kendall  
Pero tengo que...ahh olvídelo tengo que superar a Logan y seguir con mi vida-dijo James ya con fuerzas  
Eso es-dijo Kendall feliz

Logan y Dustin ...  
Estos llegan hacia la heladería y piden dos banana split

Logan aún estas nervioso por el concierto-dijo Dustin  
Si y mucho -dijo Logan nervioso  
Pero relajase lo aras bien-dijo Dustin y le da un beso en la boca a Logan eso motivó a Logan pero se sonrojó cuando vio que toda la gente los veía raro  
Sus helados-dijo una amable señorita  
Gracias-dice Logan y dustin al mismo tiempo  
Oye tu...-dijo la señora señalando a Dustin ...eres muy lindo ¿quieres una cita conmigo?-dijo la señora  
No! Lo siento ya estoy en una relación -dijo Dustin apenado Logan tenía celos y lo estaba incomodando  
Con quien...? -pregunto la señora ,Logan tenía miedo de que Dustin dijera que el es su novio pero todo por amor  
Con...(debo decir la verdad todo por amos:pensó Dustin)..eh e.. Con el-dijo Dustin señalando a Logan  
El?-dijo la señora  
Si por que mucho problema-dijo Dustin la señora se fue haciendo cara de "enserio?"

Kendall James Carlos...  
Kendall se puso feliz cuando escucho que olvidaría a Logan  
James por su parte estaba triste pero debía superarlo pero en un momento miro a Kendall y pensó "el es lindo,guapo,divertido tal vez Kendall pueda ser el hombre que domine me corazón""esperen que dije de un momento a otro ya me enamore de Kendall " -pensó James  
Carlos era el único que gustaba de chicas pero eso no hacía que odiará a sus amigos antes estaba feliz de ellos !

de un momento a otro paso Logan y dustin cogidos de las manos James al verlos quería hacer sólo una cosa disculparse por su mala conducta contra ellos

Logan ..Dustin quiero decirles algo siento mucho tratar de separarlos lo importante es que Logan ya no me gustas bueno un poco pero ya debo aceptar que estas con Dustin ...mientras yo debo seguir con mi vida cotidiana y feliz-dijo James apenado y disculpándose  
Tranquilo James te perdono-dijo Logan y estrechó su mano con la de James y le sonrió James corresponde la sonrisa  
¿Amigos?-dijo James ...  
Logan pensó... Amigos-dijo Logan  
Y tu Dustin -dijo James con esperanza  
Tranquilo también te perdono-dijo Dustin estrecha la mano con la de James  
Bueno todo esta arreglado ..adiós y gracias por disculparme-dijo James  
Ok-dijo Logan y Dustin al unisononono!  
Bueno vamos ya a el estadio tendremos que organizarnos para empezar la magia-dijo Stephen  
Todos asintieron subieron al vehículo mejor dicho bus y empezaron con su viaje al estado Squar warden al llegar entran en el enorme estadio mientras empiezan con el gran concierto solo tocarán dos canciones por que este concierto es para conocer a sus rushers

Después de organizar el estadio está completamente lleno de fans enloquecidas  
Y sus canciones son lost in love y crazy for u  
Y empiezan

Lost in love:  
Lost in love  
Drive me crazy, I'm so into you  
Tell me baby, do you feel it too?

And the taste of your lips got me feeling high  
Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies  
Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized  
I'll never be the same

Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love

Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do  
I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you

And the taste of your lips got me feeling high  
Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies  
Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized  
Come on let's run away

Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love x2

(Jake Miller)  
Call the FBI, call the CIA  
Cuz now I'm lost in love, I'm MIA  
No GPS, cuz baby you my compass  
I can show you the world like Christopher Columbus  
Baby you ain't even gotta worry bout a thing no  
Give a star line talking bout Ringo  
Just run away, don't make a sound  
I'm lost in love, don't wanna be found

Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love x2

Crazy for u:  
See you looking at the magazine, oh.  
Watching girls on the MTV, yeah.  
They don't even look half as good to me, hey-yeah.  
Pony-tail and a pair of sweats, you still look like a perfect 10.  
Baby, you can wear anything.  
No matter what you do, you look beautiful...

And, how else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true.  
I'm crazy for you  
Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true…  
I'm crazy for you  
Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you

At a temperature of 103:  
Even sick as a dog, you look cute to me.  
Even at your worts, you're still the best.  
Hey-yeah!  
Hey pretty lady, yeah-you're so fine!  
If I was a pilot, I'd write your name in the sky.  
But the prettiness don't compare to what's inside.  
No-oh-oh-oh matter what you do, you look beautifull...

And, how else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true.  
I'm crazy for you  
Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true…  
I'm crazy for you  
Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, everybody.  
Girl so good, good, good, gotta tell somebody.  
You can even call me insane, but it won't change a thing...

How else can I say it?  
I'm feeling like a broken record.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true.  
I'm crazy for you  
Yeah, that's right, I said it.  
Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah.  
You think I'm crazy, and it's true..  
I'm crazy for you  
Oh, oh woa-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm crazy for you

Todas las fans aplauden después del concierto  
Bueno es hora de autógrafos -dijo Kendall  
No esperen quiero decir algo-dijo Logan ..Dustin entendió lo que pasaba así que se paró al lado de Logan  
Rushers -dijo Logan todas las fans miran pero en silencio  
Tengo que confesar algo...yo ehh yo (tranquilo Logan tranquilo...pensó Logan) soy novio de Dustin -dijo Logan todas las fans aplauden feliz por lo que Logan esta haciendo aplauden y les dan felicitaciones ...Logan besa a Dustin lo cual alborota más a las fans  
DOGAN! DOGAN¡ "" "" "" ""-gritaban las rushers saben como se llama el bromance he eh eh he!  
Después de la firma de autógrafos que fue excelente para Dustin y Logan ya que los felicitaron mucho cuando era de volver los autobuses cambiaron  
1:Kendall  
James  
Stephen

2:Logan  
Dustin  
Carlos

Mientras el viaje en el autobús 1...

Que creen que pase en el auto bus 1?  
Kames podrá seguir ?  
Dustin y Logan vivirán felices bueno pues OVIo!  
No se pierdan el siguiente cap bye


End file.
